


暖气的比较级

by Eosterl



Series: 竭泽而宇 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eosterl/pseuds/Eosterl
Relationships: 孙宇骏/高泽轩
Series: 竭泽而宇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564654
Kudos: 2





	暖气的比较级

下雪了！  
听到班里人的惊呼，孙宇骏偏过头看了一眼窗外的鹅毛大雪，骨节分明的手指漫不经心地划着屏幕。  
高泽轩又要说冷了。  
这个想法从脑子里一晃而过，下意识地，他抬头去找高泽轩的身影，看到那人好看却单薄的里衣领子眯了眯眼，心里嗤了一声“浪包儿”，然后又注意到那人被寒气染红的白净又小巧的耳朵一下子就被晃了个愣神，他寻思以前怎么没觉得高泽轩还挺好看的。孙宇骏向后懒洋洋地靠着椅子，看到高泽轩靠在暖气上和姜庆瑞聊得还挺开心，顿时心里莫名其妙觉得不舒服。  
“高泽轩”  
孙宇骏喊了一声，但高泽轩正跟姜庆瑞聊到点儿上，而且一般这个时候孙宇骏都在睡觉或者看联赛，高泽轩以为是幻听但还是抬头往孙宇骏那望了一下。  
“cao”然而刚才孙宇骏见高泽轩没有理自己，心里的不适感更强了，他这时低头骂了一声。  
两个人刚好一个抬头一个低头，错过了。  
接下来的这一天，简直是巧到极致，但凡孙宇骏抬头去找高泽轩，高泽轩就在姜庆瑞前面的暖气上靠着和姜庆瑞聊天，而高泽轩每次去望孙宇骏，孙宇骏都在低头。  
孙宇骏心里的别扭简直像吃了炫迈根本停不下来，他眼不见心不烦决定不管高泽轩了，不然他现在只想把高泽轩堵在个没人的地方问清楚，问题是他根本不知道该问什么。  
“TMD”孙宇骏把头又埋了起来，烦躁地抖着腿。想了想，他在手机的备忘录上写道“MD，高泽轩一上午都没理我”，然后接着暴躁抖腿。  
这边高泽轩也纳闷，自己怎么不是幻听就是老觉得有人看自己。这两天天冷，今天又下雪，他自己本来就畏寒，为了好看穿的少现在冻得他快以为自己要变成冰雕了。  
他一开始是想找孙宇骏要件衣服来着，但一般早上孙宇骏都有事做，为了一件衣服就去打扰他，还是算了。他决定自己忍忍但是前门的风令他屈服，后来他寻思前面有暖气，自己下课去暖和暖和。  
其实他和姜庆瑞的关系不算太好，主要是孙宇骏不太喜欢姜庆瑞所以自己也没跟他有太多联系。倒是姜庆瑞主动跟自己搭话，随口吐槽孙宇骏又在睡觉么。他有一搭没一搭地回话，偶尔想到孙宇骏的窘事嗤地一笑。 然后他要么听到像是有人在喊他，要么就是觉得有人在看他，声音听着像是孙宇骏，老看他的人他倒不确定，但每次他都发现孙宇骏趴在桌子上，只能把这些都归幻觉了。  
由于孙宇骏的前桌不上晚自习，于是只要班主任不在，高泽轩都是坐到孙宇骏前面，当然，今天也不例外。  
孙宇骏眼看高泽轩往自己这面走，他对自己的同桌说“璐哥，你今天先到前面坐呗，我坐你位儿，高泽轩坐我这儿。”他坐在他同桌的位置上等高泽轩，等他到自己眼前，孙宇骏清了清嗓子，“今儿，你坐我那儿，我坐这儿。”  
高泽轩有些意外，然后他看见被孙宇骏当成靠背和抱枕的宝贝坐垫竟然放在凳面上，他哼笑了一下“怎么，失宠了。”他这一笑，眉眼灵动极了，那双漂亮的眼睛像暖融融的焦糖在流动。  
孙宇骏猝不及防看见高泽轩冲自己笑了一下，心里的别扭一下子就蒸发了，连渣都不剩，只觉得自己心被热糖浇了，烫的他从脖子到脸红得不行，搞得他以为自己瞬时性发烧。  
“你TM——”“哎呦，你这耳朵怎么也这么红啊，也是冻的？”  
孙宇骏话还没说完，就感觉到高泽轩用他冰凉的指尖碰了一下自己耳朵，孙宇骏当即打了一个激灵，他故意烦躁地说“GUN,你TMD赶紧给我进去，你以为谁都像你啊跟个大冰坨子似的，凉死老子了。”  
“好好好，我坐下，行吧。”高泽轩假装顺从地坐到他的宝贝坐垫上，只觉得自己的指尖像被烫了一样，他不由得也打了个激灵。  
孙宇骏没管自己像磕了炫迈一样的心跳，他注意到高泽轩打激灵以为他冷，对他说‘你TM不是挺会靠暖气吗，取暖啊SB’他故意粗声粗气仿佛这样可以盖住自己震耳欲聋的心跳声，操了，别TMSJB跳了，搞得老子要完了一样啊。  
高泽轩也心慌到不行，那远高于自己的体温简直要把他指尖烫化了，他倚着暖气觉得这暖气不行，根本比不上刚才孙宇骏耳朵的热。但实际上，人的体温除了发烧怎么会有正有些烫人的暖气热，更何况暖气的热度已经让他有了些许的汗意。“我先睡会啊，你帮我看着点儿”高泽轩不敢多想，只觉得不能让孙宇骏看出什么，连忙对孙宇骏说完就用胳膊挡着脸面对着孙宇骏，自我冷静催眠。  
孙宇骏看他挡着脸也没说什么，嗯了一声就是答应了，只是眯着眼睛不断想着刚才那突如其来的凉意，以及自己不平常的心跳。  
突然孙宇骏像是想起了什么，他皱着浓眉凑近高泽轩，有些不快地低声道“你TM先等会儿”  
“你说”高泽轩被孙宇骏突如其来的热气包裹了起来，他颤了一下，往后靠了靠。  
孙宇骏听到他被挡起来的声音模模糊糊的只觉得又软又糯像是跟自己撒娇似的，挑了挑眉，当没看见他往后躲得动作，故意咂舌“我这儿和姜庆瑞那哪个更暖和，说。”  
“这儿这儿这儿”高泽轩没有犹豫连声道。   
孙宇骏听他说完，心里终于熨帖了，觉得浑身上下都舒服了。“行，你睡吧。明天多穿点，我这有衣服。”  
高泽轩捏了捏自己仍然烫的厉害的指尖，他在心里有些崩溃地喊道，完了，这回TM烫到心尖了啊。  
孙宇骏的目光压根没离开过高泽轩，他看见高泽轩的动作，知道他在装睡也没戳破，唯一的动作只是往后靠着椅子，懒洋洋地拿出手机在上午那一条的下面写道“我知道了。”打完字他用目光上下扫了一下高泽轩，看起来就像狮子终于找到了它的猎物，它要准备行动了。


End file.
